


purple neck

by jisungsmochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hickeys, Jaemin is jealous here, M/M, bxb - Freeform, i suck at writing sery, its cute i promise, jaesung, neck kisses, underage tagged in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: curse you, lee jenoORjaemin gets jealous of jisung & jeno and makes it clear that jisung is his





	purple neck

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fic written in 2 minutes I’m, SORRY :)

jisungs cheeks flushed and sweat had matted his hair against his forehead as he had another failed attempt of escaping his hyungs' grasp.

“m-minnie stop, we’re gonna get caught again!” the younger whined, failing yet again at trying to pry the others’ lips from his body.

jaemin was a bit... jealous, to put it simply. 

jisung had been hanging closely around jeno and jaemin tried not to get jealous; after all, when hisself and jisung came out as a couple to their manager they had to swear that jealousy wouldn’t be an issue, as they couldn’t let petty fighting get in the way of promotions. 

but he couldn’t help it! jisung finally was his, and only his! they shared so many special moments together. he even remembers being jisungs first. they were both so nervous and jittery, yet it just... happened.

so the thought that jeno was trying to steal him away made his blood boil, which is why he had captured his boyfriend and was forcing him down with one hand (which was fairly easy, jaemin had been lifting a lot of weights in preparation for their comeback), as he marked his neck up with pink hickeys that would later become a much more noticeable purple.

and the perfect thing? they didn’t have anywhere to go, which meant no makeup; which also meant jisung would have no choice but to walk around flaunting it for everyone see, as he didn’t know how to apply his own concealer or foundation, and his usual beauty consultant (hyuck) was staying in the 127 dorms with mark who he recently officially got together with.

“mine,” jaemin mumbled against the others wet neck, his breath causing shivers to roll down the orange haired males spine. “j-jae —”

before jisung had yet another chance to protest, his boyfriends lips found his way back on his skin. this time, his unmarked collarbone. “l-let’s atleast go to the bed,” 

jaemin nodded and released him from beneath his body; not surprised at all when he watched the younger try and attempt to make a run for the door that was locked.

sm had installed lock and keys on all the doors after the little yuta and sicheng incident that happened.

jaehyun and mark went to wake yuta and sicheng to hand them their birthday gifts first (they celebrated them the same day), and were in complete shock as they walked right in on their band mates having passionate ‘birthday sex’. 

jisung let out a nervous chuckle and peered to look at his boyfriend who swirled the key to their now shared room around his finger with a smirk spread on his features. “come ‘ere sungie,”

“no more hickeys, hyung! there’s too many,” 

jaemin chuckled and made his way over to his boyfriend, gripping his wrist and pushing him towards the bed. “‘s cute how you think you have any say in how many marks i leave on you ~”

“jaem—” a moan left the youngers lips when jaemin pressed his right behind his ear, his odd sweet spot the elder located one day when they were ‘experimenting’ with new things. 

jisung then melted into his boyfriends arms, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to get his body to not react to his lover kissing that special spot of his. “all mine, sungie.”

“i know where you like to be kissed. where you like to be touched...” slender fingers trailed across the others necks at the fresh marks that had been planted firmly on jisungs skin, as if they seemed to be imbedded and they would never go away. “only i know sungie, not jeno, not anyone else.. but me.”

lips connected together; finally.

jisungs long arms found their respectful spot around jaemins neck where they were always intended to be as their make-out session started, only pulling away for them to both mutter the phrase “i love you.”

 

-

 

jeno squinted at the bathroom lights being on. who was up this early? usually him and chenle were the first to always get up.

“oh, morning jisung,” jeno said brightly at seeing the others orange colored hair tuff threw the crevice of the door that was cracked.

he pushed it open, jaw dropping at the notice of the markings on the youngers neck. 

“morning hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t edited btw folks :) (also is this too much?? like is this too mature??)


End file.
